Dre
Dre is a contestant from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Dre started Survivor: Kaôh Rōng on the blue Chan Loh tribe. She formed an alliance early on with Grainne and Courtney W. Although they were an alliance of three on a tribe of six, they had the majority when Grainne brought in Felix for the numbers. When Chan Loh lost the first immunity challenge, the alliance wanted to get rid of J'Tia. However, when Felix was conflicted about which alliance to be loyal to, Dre and her alliance felt that he was too much of a loose cannon and he was voted out first. Dre during this time found a Hidden Immunity Idol, but decided to keep it a secret from her allies in case she was low in numbers and needed a secret weapon. The alliance of three now had power in the tribe, but was not tested again as Gondol won the next two immunity challenges and was spared with a sudden evacuation on Day 11. On Day 12, a tribe dissolve occurred where Dre switched to Gondol with Courtney W. and Levi. They joined original Gondol members Sasha and William and To Tang members Astrid and Chris. On this new tribe, she and William hit it off really well because of their connection as French Canadians. Following their partnership, they included Astrid and Courtney to create an alliance of four. This left the alpha males of the tribe, Chris, Levi and Sasha, at the bottom. Gondol won their first two immunity challenges but lost on Day 19. At tribal council, the alpha males voted for Astrid but the rest of the tribe voted out Levi. At this point, the tribes merged. The minority at Gondol, Chris and Sasha, flipped to the majority and joined Courtney N., India and Grainne. Dre's alliance of four were threatened that this other alliance had more numbers than them and so voted for Sasha at tribal council. However, the majority had the power, but their alliance was spared as Paisley was voted out and made the first member of the jury. Isaiah, as the sole ally of Paisley and now without an alliance, joined Dre's alliance. This created a 5-5 split in the tribe, but Dre and William had another plan. Their close bond was the only true alliance they trusted and felt they should make a move against Chris instead of India, who the rest of the alliance wanted to vote for. At tribal, the pair voted for Chris, but he played his idol. and removed all votes cast against him. With the highest amount of votes, Astrid was voted out. After their first blunder as an alliance, William and Dre flipped to the post switch Chan Loh alliance of Courtney N., Grainne and India. This was caused by Sasha and Chris' choice to leave the alliance in the hopes of blindsiding the girls. The French Canadians then told the girls of this plot. At tribal council, the minority voted for William but Dre and her new alliance voted out Chris. Sasha told William about a plot to blindside Grainne. However, Dre didn't want to run the risk of making too many enemies too soon and voted out Sasha on Day 29. William and Dre wanted to make another move and felt now was their only real chance to do so before the numbers got too risky. They approached Courtney W. and Isaiah, saying that if the four banded together, they could get rid of Courtney N. The boys were desperate and were willing to do whatever. At tribal council, the four voted for Courtney, but she used her idol to save herself. Dre, knowing that either her or William were the targets, had to decide who to use the idol on. William told her that she found the idol and should be played on her, which ended up being his demise as he was voted out. Dre, seeing that the Chan Loh girls would be willing to get rid of anyone, was prepared to make one move even if it was her final move. She continued to align with Courtney W. and Isaiah. At tribal council, the trio voted for Courtney N. whereas the Chan Loh trio voted for Dre. This resulted in a tie, where Dre told her allies to stay with her in the hopes that a rock draw would eliminate India or Grainne. Isaiah however was too scared that he was going to be the rock draw victim and flipped, making Dre the sixth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for India to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Castaways